


Good Vibrations

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many things keep Skye up at night. Jemma is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

Skye, after shifting positions a thousand times, sat up in bed and thumped her head against the wall in frustration- quietly, so as not to wake Jemma. Sleep was impossible lately. She’d put her head to the pillow and find herself hyper-aware of the vibrations around her; footsteps down the hall, other insomniacs getting some late-night exercise, the steady rise and fall of Jemma’s breathing (which was actually quite soothing). She could have done without all this, whatever this was; her powers, reward, whatever. They haven’t been helpful yet; they’ve been nothing but trouble for everyone.

She hauled her laptop up off the floor. Nothing like staring at a screen at three in the morning till your eyes dried out to help you sleep. Skye reflected briefly on what it said about her life that the stuff she found hilarious a year ago was now so boring it qualified as a sleep aid. She scrolled down, her eyelids already beginning to droop. Beside her, Jemma groaned and smushed her face against Skye’s thigh, hiding from the glare of the blue glow. Turns out she wasn’t as asleep as Skye thought.

“I’ll turn it off in a minute,” Skye promised.

“’S too bright,” Jemma moaned, reaching a hand up to cover the screen or push it away.

“Hey, watch it!” Skye laughed, lifting the computer away. “You’re going to smudge it.”

Jemma turned her face just enough for Skye to see crinkles and one eye blinking adorably. Skye felt bad for waking her. Jemma had moved into Skye’s room because she couldn’t sleep by herself anymore since she came back, not without waking in the middle of the night from nightmares. Just because Skye wasn’t getting any sleep didn’t mean Jemma shouldn’t. She shut the computer down and put it away. She lay down to stare at the ceiling some more.

“Is it Trip?” Jemma asked softly.

Yeah, that’s usually where her thoughts turned in the wee hours. Someone would drop something ten yards away and she could feel the clatter crawling up her spine, and be reminded of what this stupid, useless ability cost.

“That wasn’t your fault,” Jemma insisted quietly, as she always did. “You’ll figure it out and then he’ll be so proud.”

No he wouldn’t, because he wasn’t here, but she never voiced those thoughts. On the frustrating days, when the training wasn’t going so well, or on nights when Jemma wasn’t awake with her, she wanted nothing to do with these powers; it wasn’t worth the loss. But she never told anyone that; she tried not to think it too often. She was going to do everything she could with these powers because Trip wanted her to.

She rubbed her forehead with her fists. “Ugh, I just wish I could sleep.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything feels loud.”

“Would this help?” Jemma tugged on Skye’s arm until Skye was on top of her, her head under Jemma’s chin, Jemma’s arms around her. She could feel Jemma’s breathing, her heartbeat, her blood rushing around inside. She could hear it, like a windy day or ocean sounds, drowning out the background noise. Skye sighed happily and closed her eyes.

“Is it helping?”

“Mm. You’re going to get squished.”

“I don’t mind.”

Skye could feel herself become sleepy deadweight, but that didn’t seem to hinder Jemma’s breathing. She kept up a steady rise and fall, falling back to sleep easily. Skye joined her shortly after.


End file.
